FourTris Fanfic
by Phenoniixx
Summary: This is my first fanfic, sorry if its kinda bad.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, VERONICA ROTH DOES***

**Tris POV**

**I woke up with Tobias's strong arms wrapped around me. I glanced at the alarm clock. It read 8:30, which meant we had to get up and moving.**

**I shook Tobias awake. "Five more minutes," he groaned, and fell back asleep.**

**I shook him again. "Come on Tobias. It is 8:30, and we have to get up."**

**He sat up and dragged me to his chest.**

"**Hello there beautiful," he said sleepily. I laughed as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. We sat there for a while, his soft lips against mine, but I eventually pulled away. "We have to get ready," I said. "Remember? We're training initiates today." I smiled.**

**We finally got up, and since we showered the night before, we went to go change. I put on black ripped jeggings, a dark red shirt, and a black jacket over it. Tobias came out wearing a black shirt with matching jeans.**

**I had picked a job yesterday, and since job picking was based on ranking, I was the first person to choose. I decided to train transfer initiates with Tobias.**

**We met Zeke, Uriah, and Christina at the dining hall, where they were already eating breakfast.**

**I stopped by them eating. "Hey guys. Four and I are going to go get some food then we'll come back." I said. I always called Tobias Four in front of our friends, since the name Tobias related him to Marcus, his dad, who was the person who caused his, uh, rough childhood.**

**We went into the line and grabbed cake, and muffins. If there's one thing I love about Dauntless, it's the cake.**

**We sat back down at the table, Tobias sitting next to me, as we ate our food.**

"**So what jobs did y'all get?" Zeke asked. I guess he must've forgotten.**

"**Well, I'm training transfer initiates with Four," I said.**

"**I'm designing clothes at Dauntless Dare," Christina said.**

"**And I'm working in the control room with you, Zeke," Uriah finished.**

**I checked the time on my phone. It was nearly 9:00, which meant Tobias and I had to get going, as the first jumper would be jumping into the net soon.**

**Tobias got up with me. "We have to go to the net now," I told them. The first jumper will be coming soon." I hugged Christina as I left. "See you guys later," Tobias said.**

**Just as we got to the net, the first jumper came plummeting down. I helped her out, and asked for her name. "You can change it," I said. "But you can only change once. So pick wisely."**

**She put it into thought, then told me "Ava. Candor."**

**Since all the initiates were there, including Dauntless born, I yelled out: "FIRST JUMPER: AVA, CANDOR!" When a riot of cheers erupted, I saw Ava blush.**

**When the rest of the initiates jumped, we counted them out. We had 18 initiates: 8 from Candor, 5 from Erudite, 3 from Abnegation, and 2 from Amity. We went on to introduce ourselves, and then we had to give them the tour of the dauntless compound.**

**Tobias put on his instructor face and voice, and yelled out: "TRANSFERS!" they stopped talking and laughing to listen to what he had to say. "I'M FOUR, AND THIS IS SIX!" he pointed at me. "WELCOME TO THE DAUNTLESS COMPOUND WHERE YOU WILL BE LIVING, EATING, AND TRAINING. AFTER YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINED IN 3 STAGES, WE WILL RANK YOU." He said, but before I could begin the tour, a Candor transfer yelled out, "Why are you ranking us?"**

"**What is your name?" Tobias called out.**

"**Alex…" he said quietly.**

"**Well, Alex, when we rank you, you have to get a certain number or above to stay in Dauntless, based on how good you do. If you don't do well, you become factionless. Okay?" he finished.**

"**Um, okay," the initiates mumbled, worried looks on their faces.**

**Tobias nodded to me to go on with the tour. I put on my instructor face and voice, and yelled out to them. "I'M SIX, AS FOUR SAID, AND I WILL BE GIVING YOU A TOUR OF DAUNTLESS COMPOUND. LETS GO." I led them to the Pit. "THIS IS THE PIT. THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL EAT, TRAIN, AND IF YOU WANT DIFFERENT CLOTHES BESIDES WHAT WE PROVIDE YOU, IT IS ALSO WHERE YOU CAN GET MORE CLOTHES," I said.**

**I led them to the dorms, and waved my hands at the beds. "THESE ARE THE DORMS, WHERE YOU WILL SLEEP."**

**I led them to the chasm. "AND THIS IS THE CHASM!" I yelled. "ONE FOOLISH JUMP, AND YOUR LIFE IS OVER." The initiates looked kind of scared, but I wanted them to be intimidated by me and Tobias. **

**I scanned my eyes over the group of them. "TRAINING BEGINS AT 6:00 AM SHARP TOMORROW! FOR NOW YOU GUYS CAN GO THE PIT, OR GO TO THE DORMS AND CHANGE. BYE!" I grabbed Four's arm and led him towards the dining hall to eat. For a second the initiates just stood there, confused, but slowly they branched out and left.**

"**Where are we going?" Tobias asked.**

"**The dining hall," I said. "Don't you want to eat something?"**

"**I was thinking I could just cook at the apartment," he said.**

"**Okay then," I said.**

**He led me back to the apartment, where we sat down. I gave him a big hug from the side, breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweat and soap, and I breathed it all in.**

**He hugged me back and asked, "What do you want me to make?"**

"**I don't know," I said. "How about mac and cheese?"**

**He laughed. "Mac and cheese it is then."**

**Tobias went to the kitchen to start some boiling water, and I decided to change out of my clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark gray sweatpants, and changed into them. I walked over to Tobias's closet and grabbed one of his shirts. I took mine off, then slipped his on.**

**I suddenly felt Tobias grab me from behind, then flipped me around to face him.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked, smiling at me.**

"**I just wanted to wear one of your shirts…" I said. "Should I not?"**

"**It's fine. I don't mind." He said and pushed his lips to mine. He stroked my long hair, and leaned into my body. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and draped one arm across his neck, the other across his muscular back. He gently moved his hand up my shirt, and started traveling to the bedroom. He sat down with me still wrapped around him, and started to move down my face. He kissed my jaw, my neck, and moved down to my collarbone. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, and he paused to yank it off, and I did the same with mine. My hand moved across his abs, marveled and how rock hard they were. I was now just in a plain black bra and my sweatpants, Tobias still in his jeans.**

**He stopped and stared up at me. "Do you think that water is boiled by now?"**

**I laughed. "Probably. You should go check on it." I unwrapped my arms from his body, and he got up, still shirtless, to go check the water as I grabbed his shirt I had taken from his closet and put it back on.**

**I got up and went to the kitchen, where Tobias was adding elbow pasta to the boiling water. I got the cheese from the fridge, and handed it to him, and he put it in once he drained the soft pasta.**

**When it was done, he put some in two plates, one for him and me. He gave me my plate and we went into the living room to watch a movie while we ate. When we finished eating, I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me, and I soon fell asleep cuddled against him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

**When the movie ended, I realized Tris had fallen asleep on my lap. I didn't know how long she had been asleep, but I felt pretty tired myself. I scooped Tris's small sleeping body into my arms, and carried her into the bedroom. As I set her down on the bed, she started to rustle. I slipped under the covers and pulled her body against mine. She stopped moving, and wrapped her arms around me. I snuggled close to her, and after a while, I fell asleep.**

**I woke up to a knock on the door. I checked the time on the clock, and it read 3:15. I shook Tris awake.**

"**Tris, wake up," I said softly.**

**She groaned, rolled over, and fell back asleep.**

**Whoever was at the door knocked again, and I sighed and got up. When I opened the door, Zeke stood there, and his expression became confused.**

"**Why aren't you wearing a shirt…?" Zeke asked.**

**I glanced down, and realized that I still wasn't wearing a shirt.**

"**Oh," I said. "I was taking a nap with Tris."**

**He gave me a mischievous look, and I rolled my eyes.**

"**What do you need? You obviously came here for a reason."**

"**Well, I kind of wanted to invite you guys, as in Christina, Will, Uriah, Tris, and you for a game of truth or dare at my place at 9:00," Zeke said.**

**I gave him a curious look. "Okay. Tris and I will be there. "**

"**Okay. Bye!" he said, and ran off.**

**I closed the door, and went back to the bedroom to wake up Tris, but found her already awake. She sat on the edge of the bed and yawned.**

"**Who was at the door?" she asked.**

**I swooped her into my arms and gave her a big kiss.**

"**Zeke," I said.**

"**What did he want?"**

"**He wanted us to come to his apartment at 9:00 to play truth or dare," I told her.**

"**Hmm… Okay then," she smiled, and kissed me back, hard. We stood there for what seemed like a long time, my lips moving against hers. When she pulled away, she looked up at me with her knowing light blue eyes.**

"**What are we going to teach the initiates tomorrow?" she asked.**

**I suddenly remembered we had initiates to train tomorrow.**

"**Shoot," I said. "Come on, let's go eat something and we can talk. I'm starving."**

**Tris laughed, and followed me to the kitchen.**

**I grabbed some muffins and strawberries we had sitting in the fridge, then set them on the table and sat down next to Tris. She leaned into my side, and started eating with me.**

"**So how do we train them tomorrow?" she asked.**

"**Well I think first we should explain how training works, with the physical, emotional, and mental process. For physical, since they spar, we need to pair them up. I'm pretty sure I have a list of all their names somewhere with me. I just need to find it. Should we explain the stages of training as we go, or all at once?"**

**She swallowed the bite of muffin she had, then said, "I think that we should explain it as we go. We don't want them getting confused about what we're doing, and they might forget what's what if we explain it all at once," she replied.**

**I nodded. "True," I said, and took another muffin bite. "Let me go find that list of all the initiates, and we can pair them up for sparring tomorrow." I unwrapped Tris's arms from me, and got up to find the list of the initiates.**

**The list read:**

**Ava, Alex, Sophia, Emma, Jackson, Hayley, Jaime, Riley, Emily, Mike, Chloe, Joshua, Max, Scarlet, Vic, Avery, Tony, and Zoe.**

**When I came back, I glanced at the kitchen clock. There were a couple more hours until we had to go to Zeke's place for truth or dare. Tris had eaten all the strawberries, and there was one muffin left. I grabbed it off the plate, and started chewing on it as I grabbed another sticky note to pair them up. When I sat down, Tris leaned into me again, and I pulled her close. I looked down at the paper of initiates. "So, who's getting paired up with who?" I asked. She straightened up a little bit, my arm still around her waist, her light blue eyes skirting the paper.**

**We started to pair the initiates together for sparring, and after a while, we came up with this list:**

**Jackson vs. Avery**

**Tony vs. Scarlet**

**Vic vs. Alex**

**Sophia vs. Zoe**

**Ava vs. Emma**

**Mike vs. Hayley**

**Jaime vs. Emily**

**Riley vs. Joshua**

**Chloe vs. Max**

**Once we finished sorting the initiates, I checked the time. It was almost time for us to go to Zeke's place. We took quick showers, got dressed, Tris is a simple red top black jeans, me in a black jeans and dark gray shirt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

**Once we reached Zeke's apartment, everyone was already in a circle, so Tobias sat down and pulled me onto his lap.**

"**Aye, the two lovers are here," Uriah says.**

"**Can we just start the game?" Tobias asks, and rolls his eyes.**

"**Who wants to go first?" Zeke asks.**

**Uriah starts yelling hysterically. "ME!" he yells out.**

"**Okay, Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.**

"**DARE! I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" Uriah exclaims.**

"**Stop using pansycake no one even says that anymore," I say.**

**Uriah rolls his eyes.**

"**Okay, Uriah…" Zeke thinks of a dare. "I dare you… to… um…"**

"**Today, please…" Will says impatiently, sitting with Christina.**

"**OOO!" Zeke exclaims. "I got it! I dare you to put on a blindfold, slow dance with someone in this room, and you have to guess who you are dancing by touch alone."**

**We all start laughing, and Zeke gets a blindfold for Uriah. Uriah puts it on, then Will jumps up to volunteer to dance with him.**

**When they started to dance, it looks really awkward because they're slow dancing, and I guess neither of them know how to slow dance. Uriah starts touching Will's face and rubbing on his arms.**

"**Uh… Zeke?" he guesses.**

"**NO!" we all shout.**

**Uriah starts messing with Will's hair.**

"**Will!" he shouts.**

**We all cheer for him, and he rips off the blindfold to confirm that he's right.**

**He sits back down, looks around the circle, and his eyes stop on me. I suddenly feel my face get hot.**

"**Tris," he says mysteriously.**

"**Uh… Yeah?" I reply.**

"**I dare you…" he says, saying is slowly and dragging it out. "I dare you to prank call your brother," he says finally.**

**Oh no. I really didn't want to be talking to my brother.**

**I sighed. "What do you want me to say?"**

"**You have to put on a fake British accent, and ask him if he wants to buy poof panties," Uriah says.**

"**What are poof panties?" I ask.**

"**Inflatable underwear," he says, and laughs. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Caleb's number.**

**He picks up the phone on the fourth ring.**

"**What?" he asks. He sounds frustrated.**

**I clear my throat, and in my best annoying British accent, I say: "Would you like to buy some poof panties?"**

"**Beatrice, what are poof panties?"**

"**Inflatable underwear!" I say in my annoying high-pitched British accent.**

"**Why on earth would I want to buy something as stupid as poof panties?" he says, and hangs up.**

**We all start laughing and giggling. "I have to admit, that's actually kind of funny," I say, laughing.**

**We did a couple more rounds of truth or dare, then when it got late, Tobias and I went back to the apartment.**

"**Ugh. I'm tired," I complained. When Tobias and I changed, we ate a small dinner and sat down in the living room to watch TV. After a while we turned off the TV and went inside to sleep.**

**When we laid down, me being half asleep, Tobias whispered softly in my ear.**

"**I love you, Tris."**

"**I love you too, Tobias," I whispered back.**

**And we both fell fast asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I woke up the next morning, Tobias was already up. The alarm clock read 8:00, but I rolled over and fell back asleep.**

**Soon afterwards, Tobias walked in and woke me up.**

"**Wake up Tris," he said, softly and sweetly.**

**I slowly sat up, then got out of bed to eat. But before I could, Tobias walked over and gave me a big hug and gave me a kiss.**

"**How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.**

"**Fine, you?" I answered.**

"**Slept fine."**

**Suddenly a knock sounded through the apartment, and Tobias walked over to see who it was, and I followed close behind. He slowly opened the door, and there stood…**

**Caleb.**

"**What do **_**you**_** want?" Tobias glared. I didn't even want to look at Caleb, so I went to go eat breakfast.**

**I heard Caleb talking to Tobias at the door.**

"**I just want to talk to Beatrice," he said.**

"_**Tris**_** doesn't want to talk to you," Tobias replied.**

"**Please?" Caleb begged. "Just for a while?"**

**I walked out of the kitchen and to the door, curious to see what he wanted.**

"**What do you want?" I asked.**

"**I want to talk to you," he said.**

"**Tris…" Tobias said.**

**I glanced at Tobias, but then shifted my gaze back to Caleb. "About what?"**

"**I want to show you something."**

**I glanced at Tobias.**

"**Go…" he said, and I walked toward the door, toward Caleb.**

**As I passed Tobias whispered in my ear: "Be careful, Tris."**

**I nodded at him.**

**I walked out with Caleb, wondering what he wanted from me.**

**Caleb POV**

**I led Beatrice away from the apartment, and once we got to a quieter, less crowded room, I sat down and pulled out my laptop from my bag, and Beatrice sat down next to me.**

"**What is it you want to show me?" she asked.**

**I opened the flap of my laptop, and typed the passcode to get in.**

**I opened up the documents on my computer, and clicked a couple files to open them. I showed the first one to Beatrice, a video of a woman talking.**

"**Who is that?" Beatrice asked.**

"**Just watch," I said, and raised the volume.**

"…**My name is Rebecca Smith," the woman said. "I am originally from Candor, but I have transferred to Dauntless. I hope to hide my Divergence here. I hope I won't be discovered."**

**The screen went fuzzy, then came back, and Rebecca was there again, but she looked a lot more tired, and had cuts on her face.**

"**Jeanine Matthews came to Dauntless compound today. I didn't know what she wanted at first, but then it came to me that she might be searching for the Divergent," she said. "I tried to make myself blend in, so she didn't notice me, but she walked right up to me and stared me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are ice blue, and they looked so cold and cruel. She grabbed my arm and led me to Erudite headquarters, where she ran a bunch of tests on me. She took my blood, she took some pictures of my brain, and when she left the room, just before the door could close, I ran out," Rebecca said to the camera. She looked really frightened, like she had just seen a ghost. "I kept running and running, all the way out the front of the building. I ran all the way back to the Dauntless compound, and I am so scared right now, I don't know if she's coming back, if she's not, if she knows about me being a Divergent…" she trailed off. "I just don't know what to do." The screen went fuzzy again, and the video ended.**

**I shut my laptop and stared at Beatrice.**

"**Why did you show that to me?" she asked.**

"**I just thought you might have wanted to know," I said. "I mean, you being a Divergent and all…" I finished.**

**She got up, but I didn't stop her.**

"**I'm going to go back to the apartment. Four's probably wondering where I am," she said.**

**I watched her slim figure stride out of the room, and back to Four.**

**Tris POV**

**When I opened the door to the apartment, Tobias came dashing to me, gave me a hug and a passionate kiss.**

**He leaned back for a second. "What did Caleb want?" he said.**

"**He just showed me some videos of a woman named Rebecca who was Divergent. That's all," I told him.**

**It was almost time for us to leave to train the initiates, so we quickly got dressed and went down to the training room to meet the initiates. As we got there, the initiates sleepily walked in.**

"**COME ON GUYS! WE'LL BE SPARRING TODAY, SO WE NEED ALL OF Y'ALL WIDE AWAKE." I yelled out.**

**The initiates groaned, yawned, and stood in clumps outside the ring.**

**We called the first pair, Jackson and Avery, into the ring.**

**Jackson started out with a hard uppercut to Avery's jaw, but Avery thrust her knee into his stomach, and he buckled over, she took it as a chance to kick his face, and Jackson fell over onto the floor,**

"**Someone help Avery take him to the infirmary," Tobias called.**

**Ava stood up to help her, and after a couple minutes they walked back in giggling.**

**After everyone had fought, all the people who had lost went to the infirmary.**

**We told the initiates that they would have off after lunch, since the first stage was over**

**Tobias and I went back to the apartment, and ate a small lunch by ourselves.**

"**Do you want to take a nap?" I asked Tobias.**

**He hugged me, and kissed me softly on my lips.**

"**Sure," he said, and smiled.**

**We laid down in our bed together, and soon, we had fallen asleep.**


End file.
